Fighting for Love
by Liane Francis
Summary: Aidan loves Josh and doesn't want him to fight Bishop.  Josh loves Aidan and can't risk losing him against Bishop.  The problem is someone HAS to confront Bishop.


***Disclaimer:** I do nor own these characters. I just like manipulating them to suit my needs. Also, this is a MATURE story so read at your own risk! (Aidan/Josh)

Fighting for Love

By Liane Francis

Josh moved his peas with his fork, making little patterns on his plate. The food had long grown cold; not that he noticed. Instead he focused on the coffee ring stain on the worn maple table.

"Did you hear me?"

The sandy blonde looked up, his caramel colored eyes now red-rimmed. "I heard you, Aidan. You want to sacrifice yourself to Bishop instead of letting me take care of the situation."

Aidan sighed. There was no way he was going to sacrifice his werewolf to Bishop.

"Josh, Bishop is at least 400 years old. If something were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." The vampire reached across to take Josh's hand, his face scrunched with worry.

Josh pulled his hand away to cross his arms over his chest. Aidan leaned back in his chair. He didn't want to fight with Josh, especially knowing this might be their last night together.

"Please hear me out. Bishop is powerful and he doesn't pull any punches. Josh, he won't just kill you-he'll eviscerate you." Aidan leaned forward, trying to get Josh to understand.

"I'm powerful too. Why can't you see that?" Josh pushed back from the table violently, his chair slamming onto the floor.

Aidan swallowed hard as Josh headed into the living room. "Josh please come back."

The click of the front door unlocking alerted the vampire that his friend was going to do something stupid. He was up out of his chair and against the door before Josh could turn the knob.

"Get out of my way," Josh growled.

"I can't let you do this." Aidan tried to push Josh out of the way, but it was too close to the full moon and he was stronger than the vampire expected.

Josh was taken aback at the physical confrontation and his animal side went into defensive mode. Making a guttural sound he grabbed the vampire and threw him against the wall. Aidan wasn't expecting the attack and his eyes blackened as his bared his fangs.

"You wanna play that way, wolf?"

Josh ignored the warning; instead showing his teeth as well.

They came together violently, crashing into each other with blows and scrapes; momentarily forgetting how much they cared for each other. Aidan punched Josh in the face in an effort to drive him away from the front door. He knew that if Josh left Bishop was going to kill him and he couldn't let that happen ever. But, Josh was too strong and Aidan felt claws tear his shirt, grazing his chest. Aidan pinned Josh's arm against the wall in an effort to stop the situation from getting out of control.

"Josh, I don't know how to get through to you when you are the wolf." Aidan looked into Josh's eyes, trying to find the man behind the beast.

Josh's chest rose in and out as he tried to take some calming breaths. He didn't want to hurt Aidan, but better him than what Bishop was going to do. He had almost succeeded in calming himself when Aidan opened his mouth telling him that it was going to take self-control to deal with Bishop; something the wolf lacked.

"You think I can't control the wolf?" Josh's hazel eyes blazed.

He grabbed Aidan's throat with his free hand and spun around, causing the vampire to be pinned instead of Josh. Aidan widened his eyes slightly as Josh flipped his friend so that his chest was pressed against the wall.

"I'll show you what I can do as the wolf," Josh mouthed into Aidan's ear.

Aidan's heart raced as he felt the tip of Josh's tongue graze his outer lobe. Then Josh's hands were under his shirt, nails scraping the muscles of his back. When Josh bit the corded muscled above his collarbone Aidan thought he was going to explode in his pants.

"Please," he begged when one of Josh's hands brushed the bulge of his jeans.

Josh bit the vampire's neck again, knowing how erotic Aidan thought that was. His own erection was pressing painfully in his jeans forcing him to remove his hand from Aidan's pants. Josh quickly unbuckled his pants, freeing his member and bucking into Aidan's ass. He laughed when Aidan moaned and grabbed his hips with both hands so he could thrust again. Josh's reward was the vampire's fist hitting the wall. Aidan tried to turn around, but was met with being slammed back.

"You don't get a say in this. Just like you don't get a say on how I chose to keep you safe." Josh's voice was thick with lust and Aidan wasn't going to be able to contain himself for much longer.

He heard a ripping sound and knew his shirt had been ruined. Somehow that didn't seem to matter as Josh nipped his flesh while hands finally began to unzip his jeans. A hand dipped past the waistband pulling his fully erect member out. Josh gave Aidan a few hard tugs, the werewolf in him wanting to howl in delight as Aidan cried his name out. Freeing his friend Josh roughly pulled down their pants, letting the jeans fall to their knees. Before Aidan could say anything Josh grabbed Aidan's lean waist and entered him with one hard thrust.

Aidan cried out as Josh pumped in and out, slamming into his prostate with each thrust. This was what sex was like the day before the full moon; Aidan longed for these times, but this was more violent than normal. Josh was normally a sweet lover who liked to bottom, something Aidan loved. Not that he minded the soft side of Josh. He rather enjoyed it. When the moon was near he knew Josh was going to be on top, but there was still a romantic element. This, however, reminded him of vampiric sex-Hard, rough, and amazingly painful.

"I'm going to cum," Aidan cried out as Josh thrust into him again.

Josh bit Aidan again sending the vampire to convulse and released himself against the wall. The werewolf howled as he orgasmed into Aidan. With a groan he pulled out and leaned against the hard planes of the vampire's back, panting softly.

"I see how wrong I was about you," Aidan whispered. He could feel the warm liquid of their coupling run down his thighs and felt himself begin to harden again. "Let me show you how much I need you."

Josh released Aidan, pulling him into a hard kiss. "Let's go upstairs."

"You head up. Give me a minute to get my sea legs back and I'll be right behind you."

"I'm counting on it." Josh gave a final kiss, pulled up his pants and headed up to their bedroom.

As soon as Josh climbed the stairs Aidan took a deep breath and pulled up his own jeans with shaky hands.

"Are you two finished yet?"

Sally manifested before Aidan with her hands over her eyes.

"Yeah, he's upstairs now."

"Are you decent?" Sally moved a finger to peek out.

"As decent as I'm going to be," Aidan replied as he let the tattered parts of his shirt slip from his arms.

"Oh, my God. What did he do to you?" Sally could see the bruising along Aidan's arms and the claw marks along his chest.

"He just gave me the best sex ever and managed to scare the crap out of me at the same time."

Sally's eyes were wide as she tried not to notice the semen sticking to the wall. "Is the plan still the same though?"

"Yes, you go tell Bishop that I'll meet him at the new location while I distract Josh for a little longer. He's going to think he's won and I need him to go with you to the hospital. He must be kept safe at all costs."

Sally nodded as she disappeared. Aidan's eyes looked up towards the stairs and he hoped that Josh wouldn't be too mad at him for the deception. As he headed up to take his turn with his friend Aidan hoped he would be around to beg for Josh's forgiveness.

Fin


End file.
